


带卡|浮纱

by Avivahc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivahc/pseuds/Avivahc
Summary: 开往海棠市的特快列车现代AU极道土/警官卡一丢丢女装攻（提及）⚠海棠风味
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 27





	带卡|浮纱

憔悴的街灯映着秋日泛白的天空，零星醉酒的男人扶着墙笑骂，寒夜未褪，凌晨安静的街巷一改营业时间的繁华耀目，裹着落叶沉睡起来。

“阿飞呢？”迪达拉系上衬衫繁复的系带，对着镜子问道。

“洗手间。”一旁穿着黑色制服的绝说。

“不用管他。他还有的玩呢。”

“麻烦的小子。”

迪达拉嘟着嘴，披上外衣，从吧台的托盘里捡了一颗水果糖。“记得让他锁门。”他说着，抬手将钥匙扔进盘里，推开店门迅速地离开了。

“一路走好。”绝对门口摇晃着的打烊牌说。

空旷的洗手间尽头回荡着木质门板沉闷的撞击声，明亮的灯光使得一切隐秘无所遁形。银发的警官被抵在门边，衬衫挂在臂上，平日里笔挺的制服裤被堆在脚下，他紧咬着嘴唇，凌乱的喘息一声浅过一声。

“已经困了吗，前辈？”男人恶意地顶了他一下，“不行啊。好孩子怎么能在课堂上睡觉呢。”

卡卡西被撞得呼吸一窒，头顶炫目的白光让他几欲昏迷，如果不是被男人握住腰从身后抵着，大概一早就站不住了。

男人放轻了力道让他缓过一口气，嘴唇贴着他颈后的发根吻了吻，“再努力一点。还没那么容易射给你。”

搂着他的手臂紧了紧，膝盖卡进腿间，卡卡西重心后移，大半体重落在了两人相连的部位。

太深了。卡卡西颤抖着吸了一口冷气。

柔软的布料轻扫着他的小腿，他知道那本来是一条长裙。

之所以说是本来，是因为男人在进入他之前嫌碍事，将裙摆撕开了。

现在卡卡西自己仿佛就如这条丝质长裙，被男人毫无怜惜地撕毁破坏，只等尽兴之后便会随便扔掉。

“别走神了。”男人道，滚烫的手掌轻抚小腹，“夹紧。”

身体驯服地依言绷紧。卡卡西悲哀地看着身体违背意志，成为了男人的囊中之物。冰冷的绝望在他的脑海里蔓延，火热的情欲却在男人的掌下聚成燎原。本不该是这样的。

一颗水珠滴落到男人的戏弄性器的手背上，男人的动作顿了顿，抬起手用手背贴了贴他的脸。

“太舒服了吗？”他的语气轻飘飘的，说出的话不着边际。男人在卡卡西的腮边吮了一口，舌尖划出一道水痕，“说说看我的名字。我告诉过你的，记得吗？”

“带土……！”卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，男人在他微微凸起的腺体上轻轻地撞了一下。

“再叫一次。”

“呜、带土……”

“继续。”

“带土！”

撞击一下胜过一下，男人的名字像是一条开启快乐的咒语，在卡卡西的口中盘桓，没什么精神的性器终于硬挺起来，粘稠的前液滴落在地板，润滑和体液飞溅出来，蹭在男人的裙子上，留下一片淫糜的湿痕。男人就着前端分泌的液体撸动性器，弹动头部和柱身，带着薄茧的指尖轻挠后袋，卡卡西颤抖着，体内柔软的穴壁缓缓蠕动，包裹着尺寸惊人的入侵者，敏感的腺体时不时地擦过肉柱，挤压龟头，积累的快感逐渐压过了疲惫。

“带土……唔嗯！”高潮的前端被男人掐住，卡卡西身体急颤，痛苦地甩动头部，后穴窒息般地缩紧，抽动着痉挛，男人挺动腰部，强硬地劈开紧绷的内壁，抵着穴心固执地穿凿，沉重的力道让卡卡西承受不住地发出哀声，“带土……要、不呜……！”

一股水液沿着内壁浇到男人滚烫的龟头上。卡卡西眼前眩白，浑身战栗。被箍得紧紧的前端涌出大量白浊，沿着男人修剪光滑的指尖缓缓滴落，地板、门边、墙壁，甚至鞋尖都沾染了性爱的印记。

男人坚硬的性器沉在身体深处，顶着高潮时强烈的快感慢慢地折磨，敏感的腺体被磨得发痛，被水液灌满的内壁无法抵抗侵犯，只得嘬弄着肉棒小心翼翼地讨好，水声大得惊人，在狭窄的隔间里回荡，卡卡西觉得自己好像一只盛满液体的袋子，被搅动着不停地漏液，在破裂的边缘摇摇欲坠。只想逃离这残酷的刑罚。

为什么还没有射。过分的快感已变成了痛苦，让卡卡西无法忍受，极力地摆动腰肢想要脱离男人的掌控。沾湿的裙摆贴着他的腿侧，像一条粘人的毒蛇。男人的性器迎着他的扭动变得更加可怖，模糊的恐惧成为了真实，卡卡西完全丧失了理智，开始挣扎。

“带土……”

男人将他乱动的肢体按定，缓缓地吐出一口气，抽出性器，让他翻过身来。

“亲亲我。”将性器抵在腿间，他说。

卡卡西捧住他的脸胡乱地吻着。嘴唇、下巴、眼窝，带着伤疤的右脸、额头、眉角，男人卷住他的舌尖，舔咬吮吸，双手合紧他的腿根快速地抽插，将精液射在他的腿上。

“做得好。”

洗手间回荡着细细的水声。

“啧、啧……嗯……”

卡卡西跪在地上为男人口交，黏稠的精液挂在他的腿间，交杂着爱液的下体湿漉漉的，男人勃发的阴茎抵在喉口，时不时将两腮顶出一块圆润的凸起，来不及吞咽的唾液将颈部沾得水光一片。性器的腥味扑在鼻尖，和男人的微弱的体味混在一起，让卡卡西的意识变得混沌不明。

狭短的口腔吞不进整个性器，卡卡西费力地呼吸，放松喉口将龟头吞得更深，男人的手指插进他的发间，帮助他核准方向。

“好孩子。”

龟头在紧窄的喉口里弹动了一下，卡卡西猛地退后，舌头品尝到一丝咸味。

“再做一次。”男人揉着他的后颈鼓励道。

卡卡西张开嘴吸进一口气，调整位置重新将肉棒吃进去。温热的黏膜包裹上来，与后穴一样的湿滑舒适。粗壮的柱身抵着他的唇珠进出，带动它的被挤压回弹，抵着上颚凸起的纹路挤出大量唾液，男人慢慢地挺动腰身，深入到柔软的喉口，弹软的肉环紧紧地箍着前端，男人顶了顶，将龟头整个挤了进去。整个喉道剧烈地抽搐着，推挤着想要逃离这不容拒绝的入侵，卡卡西脸色绀红，双手紧握着颈根，抓出两道醒目的痕迹。男人短暂地享受了一下，缓缓地退出了口腔。

“咳、咳……”

卡卡西伏在地上，剧烈地咳嗽引起干呕，整个身体陷入一种古怪的痉挛。男人抚摸着他的脊背，等待着他从颤抖中平复下来。

“呼……咳、……”

喘息声慢慢和缓，卡卡西深深地吸气，尽力将反应压下去。

“射了么？”男人拨弄一下他疲软的性器，混乱的腿间更加狼藉，“还要么？”

卡卡西湿红的眼睛看着他。男人的拇指按上他的唇珠轻轻揉动，指节陷入口中搅动着舌尖。

“——我知道了。”

像发情期。明明是人类。

卡卡西抵着男人的肩膀浑浑噩噩地想。

他已经没有任何力气，全靠男人抵在身体里的肉楔撑着才勉强坐得住。

男人的动作并不大，只是很硬。他已经知道它有多么难以讨好了。

重叠的肉壁软软地套在阴茎上，他没有办法让自己夹紧，这样下去不知道男人什么时候才肯射给他。

“嗯嗯……”

浅处的腺体还是十分敏感，快感在腰后堆积成酸麻，像隔着一层毛玻璃在后脑掀起一些微弱的气流。

身体已经太疲惫了，没有办法达到高潮。

“睡一会儿吧。”男人吻着他的耳垂轻声道，“之后会帮你弄干净。”

卡卡西点点头，意识终于沉进了黑暗里。

男人等了一会儿，直到他完全睡着了，才抱着他走了出去。

绝已经在外等候多时了，见他这么出来不由得眉头一跳，“这是……”

“通知老头，木叶有动作。”男人低声道。

“那他……”绝试图用眼神阻止。

“我来处理。”男人绕过他登上了楼梯。破损凌乱的裙摆随着他的动作摇曳，十分怪异。

“……一路走好。”绝说。

将人安置在床上，男人脱下长裙随手扔在一边，从柜子里翻出一台摄像机。拨开床头灯，昏黄的灯光映着白皙的躯体，仿佛一团雪白的雾气。镜头捕捉着红润的嘴唇，被唾液浸湿的脖颈、前胸，颈根处细细的血痕，在水光中挺立的乳头，印着红色瘢痕的小腹、侧腰，被精液弄得狼藉混乱的下体，无法勃起的熟软性器，凸起的会阴，微微张开的臀缝里肿胀的穴口，被指头轻按就会流出透明的水液，被彻底使用红透了的肠肉。

男人起身，将机器架设到床边，从床头抽出一支马克笔。

“执行任务要谨慎啊，前辈。”

“带土……”卡卡西喃喃道。

他的身体泛着情欲的红，乳头被男人咬在嘴里玩弄，阴茎旁的跳蛋已经勤勤恳恳地工作了半个小时，贴在会阴上的电极片时不时发出极其微弱的电流，后穴开阖着绞紧，挤出一团无用的滑液。

“完全被驯服了啊。”男人探进二指摸索着那块软肉，毫不留情地夹弄揪扯。

“啊啊……带土！”

沉睡中的卡卡西挺腰追逐着快感，松脱禁制的意识让他的身体变得更为诚实。“更多……”

男人哼笑一声，“这可不是警官该说的话。”

他将阴茎的跳蛋取下来，塞进穴口按在被蹂躏肿胀的腺体上。“更多是吗。”

“啊啊！呜……”

痉挛的肠道将激跳的跳蛋连同手指夹紧，穴眼深处泄出大量的情液打湿了男人的手腕。

“带土……”

“还要吗？”

“呜呜……”

一连泄了三四回，湿滑的肉壁再也咬不紧，跳蛋被从穴口挤出，被闪着红灯的摄像机清晰地记录下来。

卡卡西剧烈地喘息着，翕张的穴口仿佛也跟着吞吐着氧气，男人的指尖挑逗地滑进滑出，时不时撑开穴口露出里面软熟的红肉。

“带、带土……”卡卡西吸了吸鼻子，意识不清地哑声哀求。

“就好了。”男人亲昵地蹭蹭他，龟头抵上穴口，缓缓地顶了进去。

摄像机正对着抵住囊袋的穴口，被填满的穴口情动不已，蠕动噬咬着柱身，溅落的液体顺着精巢蜿蜒而下，在灯光下闪着淫乱的水光。

“哈嗯……带土、唔……”

呻吟被男人吞去，卡卡西扭动着，试图将已经到底的性器吞得更深，穴口吮弄着柔软的精巢表皮发出“滋滋”的水声，男人用力地撞了他两下，按住他的腰不让他乱动。

“带土……”

“发情期吗？”男人拍拍他的屁股，沾了一掌的水迹。“别乱动。”

肉刃缓缓地移动，盛满精液的重量受到了肠穴的热烈欢迎，卡卡西敞开身体热切地迎合他。让人搞不清楚他是清醒还是睡着。

“喜欢做爱吗。”男人自语道。

情动的爱液被挤出体外，随着肉棒的深入逐渐减少，肉体之间的摩擦开始慢慢变得生涩，体内擦出星火的滚烫，卡卡西无意识地张口汲取更多的氧气，酥麻的热痛传递至身体各处，内壁抽动两下，被狠狠地劈开，肉刃沉重地撞击穴底，龟头溢出的前液抹在温暖的深处。卡卡西闷哼几声，性器的前端无声漏液，暗示着即将到达高潮。

“带土……”他催促道。

男人摆动腰臀，肉棒用力地捣弄着深处，临近高潮的脉动击打着黏膜，与卡卡西的心跳呼吸融为一体，囊袋拍打着臀肉发出“啪啪”的声响，略显滞涩的触感让两具肉体愈加难舍难分，柔嫩的谷道在痉挛中变得僵硬，紧紧钳着性器贪婪地吞吃，男人将他的乳头卷入口中又吸又咬，鲜热的刺痛使卡卡西更加逼近高峰。

“啊啊！”男人拨高电极，迅疾的电流贯穿会阴，卡卡西绷紧腰腹，抖着双腿迎来了疯狂的高潮。

窒息般的高潮持续了近两分钟，性器随着男人的动作一抖一抖地吐出浊液，干涩的黏膜与肉刃粘连在一起，在抽插间艰难地吞进吐出，卡卡西胡乱地闪躲，试图躲避男人不再舒适的进攻，男人勒紧他的小腹，压着腺体猛地撞了两下射进了甬道深处。

“呜……”卡卡西细细地颤抖，身下濡湿一片，含着性器的穴口在镜头的注视下，缓缓地落下一滴白精。

……

“卡卡西，你的邮件。”事件过后的第三天，佐助在前台堵住了两天未出席的卡卡西。把一个盒子递到他面前。

“真少见呢，前辈的邮件。”大和从证物室走出来，不明所以地笑着说。

“你……”佐助凝重地看着他，转而又道，“算了，没事。”

卡卡西回到工位打开盒子，一条熨烫平整的绛紫色丝质长裙静静地躺在里面。

压在上面的信封没有署名，里面夹着一张卡片和一张拍立得。

印着红色指印的苍白皮肤上马克笔绘制而成的三叶风车纹。

「阿飞会对前辈负责的|ω•`)」

**Author's Note:**

> 卡认得土，土不记得卡


End file.
